


Useful Phrases

by emungere



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon at the Antique Bakery, looking for D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Phrases

**Author's Note:**

> The usual warnings for Leon being kind of a racist dick.

The problem with Japan, Leon felt, was that everyone spoke fucking Japanese. He'd known this, of course, and gotten a helpful phrase book at the airport. He could now convey concepts like _I'll have what he's having_ and _Nothing with tentacles, please_ , but the book was seriously lacking in phrases like _I'm looking for a wanted fugitive_ and _He sells pets that murder their owners_. 

Also, while the country was disturbingly small for having so many people in it, the city of Tokyo was fucking huge, loud, bright, and everyone but him knew where they were going. After a day or two of following up leads that went nowhere, Leon took to wandering the streets.

If he'd had a photograph, this would be easier, but he didn't. Not one. He'd even cleaned his apartment before he left, looking under his bed, in his dresser, in the back of the closet. He'd called Chris, asked Jill, tried the FBI files, newspaper records, police reports. Nothing.

He'd had at least two. One was a vacation shot of Chris and D and himself. He'd been making rabbit ears behind D's head, and Chris was holding up a seashell nearly the size of his head. The other one, Chris had taken. In it, Leon and D were both asleep on the couch, dead tired from a day of babysitting and a trip to the park that had ended with all of them falling in the lake.

Chris said he didn't even remember the day, let alone taking the picture.

By the time Leon wandered up a side street in Tokyo and found himself looking at a sign--in English, thank _god_ \--for the Antique Bakery, he was seriously considering the possibility that he might be going nuts.

He went inside. At least this way, he'd be nuts with cake.

The service was prompt, at least. He'd only just sat down when a scruffy looking waiter came over and said...something to him. Presumably the guy was asking what he wanted, but to Leon everything still sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher with a Japanese accent. "Wah, wah wah, wah wahnn," the guy said again, and presented a menu.

Leon hadn't ordered dessert in Japan yet. _No tentacles_ probably wouldn't be helpful here, but a lot of the cakes in the front window had looked familiar.

"Napoleon?" he tried.

"Wah, wah!" the waiter said, apparently in approval. And then, surprisingly, "You are American?"

Leon blinked. "Yeah. How could you tell?"

"We have many international customers here," the waiter said, a little too smoothly, in Leon's opinion. "Some coffee, as well?"

"Is it decent coffee or is it like the crap I had at the hotel?"

"This is a French bakery, monsieur. Our coffee is excellent."

"Fine. A large one, then. Thanks," he added, suddenly realizing that he now had someone to interrogate about D. Better play nice.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with cake, that one with all the little layers with stuff in between them. D's always had chocolate in between, but this one had green stuff. Leon tried it. It tasted like lime. It was also, he was pretty sure, the best thing he'd ever put in his mouth.

He frowned at it. It didn't _look_ that special. "I don't even like sweet shit that much," he said.

His waiter smiled a professional looking smile, took a deep breath--and then let it out again in a sigh. He rubbed a hand over his stubble. "I apologize," he said. "I do not know all the English words."

"Yeah, well, don't sweat it. Don't really care why it tastes good anyway, as long as it does."

He didn't need to go out and look for D. He could wait right here. If D was in Tokyo, and he was, he'd end up here sooner or later.

Leon took another bite. Probably sooner. Either way, he'd be spending a lot of time here.

"Free refills on coffee?" he asked hopefully.


End file.
